


A Family to Share

by Chibifukurou



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he lost Letty he'd thought he needed to find love again.</p><p>In the end maybe it wasn't the love of a woman he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/gifts).



> Becka~
> 
> I don't write incest, but I got as close to it as I could. As the lady I discussed it with described it, this is a story involving family living in close quarters, without being involved in a romantic or sexual relationship.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story was written for personal enjoyment and entertainment purposes.

Mia is having a baby, and Dom knows he should be happy for her. It's what she's wanted since they were kids, and she'll make a great mother. But the baby means she has a part of Brian that Dom can never have. That burns, almost as bad as when Brian turned out to be a cop.

When Brian had lit up Dom's life in flames and burned it to the ground a second time, Brian promised that he'd make up for it. Now there is a trembling in Dom's chest, like something breaking free and coming alive. This is Dom's own trial by fire, and he's going to fight his way through the rage until Dom can love this baby as fiercely as he loves Mia. This baby will be a part of Brian and a part of Mia, but it will also be a Toretto in spirit if not name. They'll be family, and everybody in the family belongs to Dom in some way. It's not enough to make up for everything Mia and Brian are putting him through, tearing at his heart like this. But accepting the inevitable is better than staying angry and pushing them away.

So Dom pulls them into a hug and prays a quick prayer that they all make it out of this alive. He holds them tight and breathes them in. Takes in the sound of the water beneath their feet and locks this moment in his mind to sustain him for what is coming.

 

#

 

"I knew we weren't going to be everything to each other, but I thought you would at least respect me, Dom. I thought you understood."

"It's s not that simple, Elena. You're a cop." Why does Dom even have to explain this to her?

"Brian was a cop, too, and yet you have no problem accepting <em>him</em> into your family," she yells back, going in for the kill with the fierceness that defines her.

Unfortunately for her, Dom is equally fierce and knows himself well. "Brian picked the family over his job."

That's all it takes to make her backpedal. The job is her only real connection to her husband, her original family. "My job is my <em>life.</em> You can't just ask me to give it up."

Dom stares at her, instead of replying. This isn't the first time they've had this argument, but no matter how many times they have it, they never find a way to agree about what they need to do to be together. He loves her when she's like this, all temper and fire, hair loose and falling into her eyes. This is when Dom knows why he wants to be with her. It's like being with Letty again -- all fire, unafraid to get her hands dirty. But there is a big difference between the two: Letty had been his, and Elena isn't.

Maybe it's time to let her go. "I can't be with a cop. Not when I'm on the run."

"You were fine with it before. You're just using that as an excuse to push me away. We've been together for six months now, Dominic. I realize that you can't move in with me, but that doesn't mean that you have to spend most of your time in another country."

"What happens when the FBI comes back for us?" Dom isn't going to back down until Elena has decided what she's willing to do to keep him in her life.

"Then I'll cover for you like I did the last time," she says.

"And what happens to your job then?"

"I-I don't know."

He has to make it clear to Elena that this isn't about her. "I thought I could move past Letty," Dom tells her. But it isn't really about Letty either, though it's easier to let Elena think that. It's too hard to try to explain what Dom wants from Brian and Mia.

"I thought so, too." Elena steps away, chin up and shoulders back. She's proud and strong in a way that makes Dom's heart clench. That spirit was what had drawn him to her in the first place, but she doesn't need him, not like Letty had, not like Mia and Brian do. "I'll leave in the morning."

"Fine, I'll make the couch up for you." He would have preferred to spend one last night with her, but Dom will give her this. He steps forward to hug her, better at comforting people with actions than with words.

Elena lets him hug her then, but she doesn't hug him back.

 

#

 

Brian and Mia don't even act surprised when Dom shows up on their doorstep. Lately he's been there more often than he's been in Rio.

"You staying for a couple days?" is all Brian asks.

"For a while, at least until Jesse is born." He cups his hand over Mia's belly and kisses her cheek. "I've got nowhere else to be."

Brian and Mia share a look, but they don't ask for an explanation. Brian just slings an arm over Dom's shoulders and drags him into the house. "At least this way you can help me look after Mia."

Mia sticks her tongue out at them.

She's only a few weeks from having the baby, and she's just as hot tempered as their mother had been. Dom and Brian end up moving things around in the nursery a couple of times before she's satisfied, only to have the cycle start up again the next day.

Brian manages it all with a bemused smile and his usual laid-back attitude. The depth of his love for Mia is obvious in every look he gives her. It's everything a big brother should wish for when it comes to finding a husband for his sister. So why does Dom's heart burn every time the two look at each other?

 

#

 

When the baby comes, Mia and Brian both insist that Dom be allowed into the birthing room, and nobody kicks up a fuss like a Toretto. Dom can tell that the nurses still aren't happy, but Mia gets her own way.

Dom is the second person to hold little Jesse. Brian, the wimp, almost keels over when he sees the baby and has to cut the cord.

Dom doesn't mind any of it. He remembers being mad when they first told him they were going to have a baby. He remembers thinking that Mia would have a piece of Brian that he'd never be able to share. But now he's holding the baby in his arms, a part of the two people he loves most in the world. And Jesse is beautiful. It takes more strength than Dom knew he had, even after years in Lopec, to let one of the nurses take Jesse away to be cleaned. But Dom does it, and that's all that matters.

He can't imagine leaving Brian and Mai's house to go back to Rio. He'll stay as long as they let him. Which means he'll have other chances to hold Jesse.

#

 

Jesse won't stop screaming. The doctors say it's just colic, and that it will eventually pass, but Mia's exhausted, and Brian has spent the nights pacing the floor while Dom stays awake listening to his slow circuits around the house.

Dom managed to stay in bed on the first two nights, after they'd all gotten back from the hospital. It had been hard when Dom's instincts were trying to fight their way free: he was the one who looked after Brian and Mia.

But it's different when it comes to other people's kids.

That's what Dom keeps telling himself anyway, but his conviction doesn't last after Brian almost pitches face first into his supper. Dom waits to interfere until after Brian gives Jesse his night-time bottle so that Brian will have no excuse to fight him over going to bed for the rest of the night.

Once Dom hears the screaming that usually means that Brian is trying to put Jesse down in his crib, Dom gets up and goes to the nursery. Brian is leaning against the wall next to the crib, obviously asleep on his feet. He doesn't even notice for a couple of minutes that Dom is in the room.

"Dom?" he finally says.

"Go to bed, Brian. I'll take care of him."

Brian opens his mouth to argue, because that's what he does. He doesn't know how to give in, even when it's for his own good.

"Go to bed," Dom repeats. "He'll be fine."

"I'm his father. I need to do this."

Dom stifles a growl. Brian doesn't need to know Dom's pissed off, not when Brian is already worked up himself. But once Brian's gotten a few hours of sleep, Dom will be having a talk with him about accepting help from family. "You can stay up with him tomorrow night, after you've slept."

"But--" Brian looks over to where Jesse is still whimpering in his crib.

Grabbing Brian's arm, Dom gives him a gentle shove in the direction of his and Mia's bedroom. "Get some sleep, and we'll fight about it in the morning."

Dom ends up having to drag Brian the rest of the way to the bedroom, since he's staggering too much to make it there safely on his own. But as soon as he gets Brian into bed, he's out like a light, instinctively cuddling up to Mia.

Dom rolls his eyes. He isn't the type of guy who thinks things like this are cute, even if they are. Then he goes to liberate Jesse from his crib.

 

#

 

After repeated circuits of the house fail to calm Jesse down, Dom decides to take him outside for a walk on the beach.

It seems to do the trick. After a few minutes of being outside and able to listen to the waves, Jesse quiets down to just the occasional whimper.

Unwilling to risk setting him off again by trying to lay him down, Dom makes for the hammock, and lets Jesse curl up against his chest.

 

#

 

Dom wakes up in the hammock the next morning when Mia comes out onto the porch carrying two mugs of coffee. ''Thanks for looking after Jesse for us last night."

"He reminds me of you, when you were that age," he tells her. "Dad used to be the only one who could calm you down."

"Mom always used to say that she hoped I had a kid like me."

Dom cradles Jesse's head in the palm of his hand. It's almost like holding Mia again -- even if Jesse does have his Dad's blue eyes. "I miss them."

"It's hard being the parents now."

Dom nods.

"Brian has been worrying about whether or not he can be a good father to Jesse. Having you here has been good for him."

"I'm glad." It's good to know that Brian and Mia still need him.

"We want you to stay here, with us."

He doesn't freeze, but if Dom had been any less used to Mia springing things on him, he would have. "I'll think about it."

"You might not be Jesse's dad, but you're just as much a part of his family as Brian or me. Just remember that okay?" She kisses his cheek and scoops Jesse up to take him inside for his next feeding.

Which leaves Dom alone to consider the offer she's made. Not that he even has to think about it -- Dom already knows he's going to be staying.

 

End.


End file.
